My story, My life, My faith
by PatriciaNami
Summary: A girl who tells about her life story after she died, she also tells about -how- she died. this story is filled with alot of love, friendship, and drama.


My story, my life, my faith...

...

Did you ever had the feeling you couldn't live without a certain person anymore...?

...

Did you ever... Wanted to be that close to that person... That you could hear his or her heartbeat...?

...

The feeling to hug that person for a million years, wanting to stand by his or her side forever...

...

Wanting to kiss that person every minute of the day, the feeling that you want to wake up next to that person every morning, for the rest of your entire life...

...

I never got the chance to do all of these. Why? The reason was simple, i died before i got the chance.

...

I died because i wanted to stay awake every night for the person i loved. My heart slowly weakened, and then... Stopped.

...

Our wish was to meet each other, for real. i tried recovering, i really did, but it wasn't enough, i passed away, and our wish never came true...

...

i wanted to be with him, stand by his side forever, and spend my entire life with him. I wanted to hug him, hold him, be that close to him that i could feel his heartbeat... But i couldn't...

...

He was a sea away from me, he was so far away from me, yet it felt like he was so close...

...

Whenever he texted me, i got so excited that even my heart raised a little, but now... I won't ever get a text from him again...

...

My story might not be as romantic as Romeo and Juliet, and it might not end as good as in the fairytale Snow White, but i'd still like to tell you it...

...

Maybe after my story, you'll realize you have to cherish the people you love, don't wait untill it's too late, and never lie about your feelings.

...

I'm gonna tell you the story about me, and the person that means everything to me, i believed that he was the only person i would ever love, and i still believe he is.

...

This is my story, my life, my faith... And most important... My heart.

I was around 15 years old, when i left my jail-looking school on my bike. It was awfully quiet that day and it just had rained. In my right eye corner i saw some students smoking a cigarette, they were probely a class higher than me.

'Hey! That's that girl without a heart right?' I heard them say, it sounded very arrogant, i think they tried to insult me, but it didn't work so well. 'Oh, that girl? That's Ayame.' She knew my name, probely because the third classes always made fun of me, did i care? Not at all.

My name is Ayame Akiko, i'm pretty much a loner and i'm a cold hearted girl that lost her memory on age of 12. Though, there are events i can remember again, like how i was a loner in elimentary school.

Why i was a loner? It was simple, i was a 6 years old girl, very quiet and everyone hated me during the fact that i was too smart for a girl my age. I readed difficult books that kids my age shouldn't understand yet, but i did. Everyone was afraid of me, and showed that with their disgusted eyes. i never knew the reason, but it made me a cold hearted person.

when i was 11 year, i transferred schools. I met two girls that didn't care that i was cold hearted and never expressed my feelings, because they could see the sadness inside me, they accepted me the way i was. i had finally friends, my first two friends.

I few months after my 12th birthday i was quietly sleeping at night when i suddenly woke up, i tried to remember my dream and then noticed something else, i couldn't remember anything at all, my mother's name, my sister's name, my little brother's names, i lost my entire memory that night.

It was hard to keep it a secret, i was confused but knew that the mother i couldn't remember couldn't know about this, she wouldn't believe me anyway i thought.

After a few weeks i trusted my friends with my secret... It was the most regretful thing i ever did. They didn't comfort me at all, no... They laughed at me instead and didn't believe a word i told them. They found me weird and scary and left me for what i was. The two persons i trusted the most turned their backs to me. I told myself that i would never trust anyone ever again.

It took my awhile before i finally arrived at home, it had rained and i was dripping wet. I pulled the black headdress i was wearing out of my blonde hair and brushed it gently forward a mirror that was hanging in the hall. My mother wasn't home, so i went straight to my room upstairs.

My room wasn't big, it had light blue walls, dark blue carpet, a bureau in the left corner, a bed in the right corner, and a closet next to my door. I turned on my computer and pulled out some comfortable pants to change in out of my closet. My white t-shirt wasn't that wet so i kept wearing it.

I opened a tab with Facebook and sat down behind my computer. Immediately my friend Celina begun a chat with me, even though i'm a loner, i had one friend. Celina was my best friend, she always understood me, but no, i didn't trust her, because i simply couldn't trust anyone.

Celina had made a status on facebook. "Sick again..." it said. Facebook was a online site where you could add friends and talk to them, you could share what you are doing, just like what Celina just did. "feel better soon." I commented.

I left my room and slowly walked downstairs. I was hungry for crisps, and took a bag of crisps out of the cabinet in the big kitchen we had. I searched around for my family but there was still no one home.

I went back upstairs as i sighed of relieving. If there was no one home no one would try to bother me. When i entered my room i noticed two other people had commented on the status Celina made. One of those people was Celina herself, the other one was a boy. I didn't knew him... So i didn't bother to comment again. 'Thanks Ayame!' Celina had commented.

'Feel better soon, cel, i'm going to play Kingdom Hearts on my Playstation :)" the boy's comment said. Kingdom hearts? This drawed my attention, Kingdom Hearts was my favorite game, i found it awesome! Okay... I did comment again, but only for now. "Kingdom hearts? That's my favorite game.' I commented.

It didn't even took a minute for him to comment again. 'Really? Cool! Who's your favorite character?' He asked me. Sigh... This meant i had to comment again. 'Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Roxas.' I commented coldly.

I took a crisp and putted it in my mouth, the cracking sounds were heard trough my whole room. He had commented again. "Cool :) mine favorite is Roxas! Which character do you hate?' He asked me, this guy was full of questions... I didn't like talking but i guess ignoring was rude. 'Blue chicken (saix) i call him like that because his blue hair makes him look like a chicken.' I answered, somehow this pretty much changed into a nerd conversation...

'I hate him too ):I he's a asshole.' He answered. Finally Celina commented again. 'Guys, please, no nerd conversations in my statusses!' She said, yup... That was totally her. i guessed the conversation was finally over.

I left my room again and heard my little brother coming home. 'Ayameee! I'm hungryyy!' His young voice could be heard in the whole house. 'Then make food, Terra...' I walked downstairs and just when i wanted to walk to the kitchen Terra grabbed the bag with crisps and begun eating from it.

'I guess this will do it~' he said happily. I shrugged and walked back upstairs.

I didn't pay attention to my computer at first, untill i heard a weird sound. The boy had sended me a friend request. 'Dude... You don't know me, why are you adding me?' I spoke to my computer screen even though knowing it was useless. I accepted his request though. Jaden Gin was his Name.

immediately he begun a chat with me. 'Hi there! :)' he wrote to me. I was kinda freaked out but decided to write back, i had nothing to do anyway. 'H-hi?' I said, yes... I was kind of shy too. 'Let's continue our talk here!' He said. 'Nice to meet you btw ;)' he continued, i found him kind of hasty.

'Yeah... Nice to meet you.' This boy probely didn't notice i was a cold hearted person, and it was obvious that he was a cheerful guy.

Our talk continued, it was about kingdom hearts ofcourse, but slowly he tried asking me more personal things, i didn't answer on him though, i didn't want to, and he respected it.

After a awhile i noticed my mother finally came home. So i went downstairs to greet her, only to notice it was 9 o'clock already and i didn't had dinner yet, and Terra had neither, which meant i had big problems now.

'Ayame? Did you and your little brother have dinner yet?' She asked me with a suspicious voice. 'N-no...' I answered quietly. 'Good, get in the car, now.' She smiled, my brother had a big smile on his face too and rushed outside.

He took the passenger seat next to my mother, i didn't care and just sat down behind my mother in the car. 'We're going to MacDonald's!' He shouted happily trough the whole car. I was looking outside the window and saw cars passing by. It was dark outside, and the light of the road shined in the car. I liked to travel in a car, esspecially at night.

It didn't take long before we arrived, i was kinda dissapointed about that, i would've liked it if the "travel" lasted a little longer. I didn't remember much what happened at the MacDonald's though, i only remembered that i left with my mother and Terra, and when i came home i went straight to my room, my little brother Terra went to his room because he had to sleep.

when i entered my room i saw alot of messages from one person. "Hello? You're there? Where are you... Hello? You're back yet?" They all said. They were all from Jaden. 'Uhm... I went to a restaurant with my family to get something to eat... It's night time so... night.' I told him, then i noticed where he was living...

I was living in the netherlands, and he lived in america? That was so far away... Like one sea and a few countries?

I quickly checked what time it would be over there, then i noticed, it was around 10 pm here, and 1 pm there, 9 hours time difference. I was weirded out but then turned my computer off and went to bed, after pulling on my Pyama's ofcourse. I took me a half hour to fall asleep, it always took me that long.


End file.
